Out of the ashes
by Cabinlock221
Summary: After the fire Lewis is feeling guilty about Hathaway, spoilers for Life Born of Fire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Colin Dexter and ITV. I do not intend any copy right infringement and I make no profit from this.

I love Lewis and was gutted when it was. I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes that I haven't picked up on. I would be grateful if you could point any of these out to me and of any constructive criticism you would like to give.

Laura was at the hospital when they brought James in; she'd been filled in on events by Innocent. She caught Robbie's arm

"Come on you need to get checked out first"  
"Ah leave me alone woman I'm fine"  
"You ran into a burning building, you probably have smoke inhalation and cuts from broken glass. James will be fine, if you let me check you over I promise I'll be quick then you can come back."

"Fine"

Laura led Robbie to a side room and checked him over

"You're lucky you don't need stiches for these cuts"

"Funny I'd feel lucky if I hadn't have got the cuts at all"

"Sorry Robbie but you shouldn't have gone in there at all, you could have been killed, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of saving my sergeant" He started to shake

"Hey, it's okay, he's fine just a bit of smoke inhalation and he was drugged, that's all"

"I thought he was dead, he was lying there on the bed and I thought he was dead, I thought I would never get to talk to him again, I thought I'd driven him into her arms by shouting at him just because he lied to me, because of my bloody ego."  
"No, you didn't drive him to this, he was wrong to lie to you, it could have damaged the investigation but his motives were understandable but Zoe would have got him there in the end if she wanted him there whether you had fallen out or not." She hugged him tight, trying to quieten his sobs. "It's alright."

"I know it's probably the shock or relief or something, I know he'll be alright, but I'm not leaving until I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Okay, but you know he was drugged, he won't be awake for a while, why don't we go and get something to eat?"  
"I don't know, I don't want him to be alone"  
"We can go to the hospital canteen, that way if there is any change we can come back."  
"Okay" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Colin Dexter and ITV. I do not intend any copy right infringement and I make no profit from this.

I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes that I haven't picked up on. I would be grateful if you could point any of these out to me and of any constructive criticism you would like to give.

Lewis entered the room around 2 am, a machine beeped softly on the other side of the bed. James lay on the bed covered in a sheet that was up to his chest and just revealed the hospital gown he was wearing. Lewis was glad to see that the oxygen mask had now been removed and that his chest now had a steady rise and fall, but that was the only movement the young man made. It felt odd watching his sergeant sleep but also natural, like when he used to linger in his son's room after tucking him in when he was younger. The doctor had said that he would be out for a while still so he felt safe talking to him in the knowledge that James probably wouldn't remember any of it.

"You gave me a bit of a fright there Jim, what did you go and do that for then eh? How could you be so stupid?" His voice rose changing to a shout but the rest of his words got stuck in his throat by a lump. "I'm sorry, I drove you to her, I'm sorry, I was just so angry, I thought we were becoming a good team but then you lied to me and I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry" With that he left the room, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

But he didn't leave, he headed to the bathroom determined to pull him self together. He ran his hands under the cold water and splashed it in his face, then he stared at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing man? The lads fine, he let you down not the other way round, stop acting like such an idiot. Just go home."

But still he didn't leave, he returned to sitting outside James's room and that's were Laura found him when she returned four hours later. She extended her arm towards him

"Coffee?"

"Ta"

"Any change?"

"No, the doctor said the effects of the drugs should wear off soon and they should be able to discharge him a bit later."

"If he's fine then what are you still doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see for myself"

"Robbie you can trust the doctors not all of them are as terrible as me, you can tell that by the fact they're allowed to treat living patients"

"I know but I just want to, you know"

"Yer, do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to keep you from work"

"My patients won't mind if I'm a bit late, you know what with them being dead and everything besides I'm not meant to start for another 45 minutes, I came in early"

"I still don't"  
"And I want to stay, I care about sergeant handsome to you know"  
"Well then I'm not going to try and stop you"

They stayed like that, chatting side by side until a young nurse came out of James's room

"Mr Lewis"  
"Yep"

"He's stirring now, I thought you might like to be there when he wakes up, friendly face and all"  
"Course yer" he said jumping to his feet

"Robbie, don't say anything about what happened with you to, not yet"  
"Course I won't, don't be daft women" and he went in.


End file.
